User talk:Montclaire
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Whitest Kids U' Know Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey, I wanna help out. Hope you dont mind. 00:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! My friends actually used to run the pbwiki, but lately things have been real busy. They's good people. Marblehouse 02:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much once again! :) Marblehouse 05:54, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Articles - Sure, no problem! I wasnt sure on how to set it up so I went with whatever's clever for the time being. If you wanna change it that's cool. btw if you need to contact, email is breakfastangst at gmail dot com. I check it all the time. Thanks again! Marblehouse 22:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, whenever you got time, drop me an email. I actually have some stuff to share but want to check with you first on it. if you need it again, it is breakfastangst @ gmail dot com. Marblehouse 01:19, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Videos for The Whitest Kids U'Know Hello! I just wanted to let you know that Wikia just got a few Whitest Kids U'Know videos that could be good for your community! Check them out here: http://video.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Whitest_Kids_U'Know Our videos are actually licensed so there's no chance they will be removed any time in the future like a Youtube video would be. These videos are also viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like! It would be great if these videos could be used on pages within the wiki, put in the related videos module, or even just added via to be available for use! Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos :) If I don't hear back from you by the end of this week, I'll go ahead and start adding videos to help you get started! Thanks Episode guides Hey, I just wanted to make sure you've seen all the work I've been doing on the Wiki lately. I just finished the episode guides, believe it or not. Check it out! :) --MuppetVJ (talk) 02:13, April 22, 2014 (UTC)